Kita
by Ricchi
Summary: Setelah tiga hari bercerai dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura malah mendapati dirinya tengah hamil. Dan setelah terpisah selama enam tahun, mereka bertemu kembali. Twoshot. AU/OOC/OC/ Mind to RnR minna-sama? :3
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Setelah tiga hari bercerai dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura malah mendapati dirinya tengah hamil. Dan setelah terpisah selama enam tahun, mereka bertemu . AU/OOC/OC/ _Mind to _RnR minna-sama? :3

.

.

.

_"Ketika dua individu yang berbeda dan bersatu, saat itulah terbentuk kata 'kita'…"_

_._

**Disclaimer: **_All of the characters are _**Masashi Kishimoto's**_but the story is purely **mine**_**.**

**Warning: **AU, plot rush, many undeteccable typo(s), OOC, bahasa kurang baku, etc.

**Rate: **T+ _for safe_ mungkin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kita**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

_'…'_= ngomong dalem hati

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Hai! Namaku Uch— tidak, Haruno Sakura dan statusku … untuk saat ini lebih enak disebut apa ya? _Single_ deh, soalnya aku tidak mau dibilang uhukjandamudauhuk. Iya, kalian tidak salah lihat kok benar tulisan yang barusan kalian lihat itu adalah … janda muda. Aku memang baru saja bercerai tiga hari yang lalu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, masa bodoh dengan status jandaku itu aku 'kan masih berumur dua puluh tiga tahun! Jadi tentu saja masih banyak peluang untukku menemukan suami lagi.

Memang sejak awal, banyak pihak yang sudah memperkirakan kalau pernikahan kami tidak akan berhasil. Karena aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ dijodohkan di umur dua puluh yang berarti umur Sasuke-_kun_ saat itu adalah dua puluh dua tahun— ya, kami memang beda dua tahun.

Saat itu, aku sangat menentang mati-matian perjodohan itu— karena aku tahu kalau sifat Sasuke-_kun_ itu buruk. Iya, kami sempat satu SMA dulu dan yang kutahu Sasuke-_kun _itu preman banget. Aku saja sampai takut— iyalah, tahu tidak aku itu _kouhai_-nya yang paling sering di-_bully_.

Selama dua tahun menikah, tentu saja banyak sekali yang kami lalui. Dari adaptasi (mengingat aku takut sekali dan sebal setengah mati sama Sasuke-_kun_) sampai kami bisa bekerja sama di depan keluarga kami. Walaupun kami terlihat sangat memaksakan diri waktu itu. Hmm, tapi jujur saja aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akhirnya aku bisa sempat menyukainya sebagai suamiku.

Ternyata di balik sifatnya yang preman itu, dia sangat _gentle_ dan aku … suka. Aku suka perlakuannya saat aku sedang sedih, aku suka Sasuke-_kun_ yang merawatku saat sakit, aku suka saat-saat di mana Sasuke-_kun_ memaklumiku yang waktu itu menolaknya mentah-mentah (padahal aku sendiri takut loh). Ekspresi lembutnya yang tidak sengaja ditunjukkan olehku, dan kukira semua itu hanya diberikannya padaku seorang— akan tetapi aku salah. Ternyata perlakuan _gentle_ dan semua perhatiannya tidak hanya khusus ditujukan kepadaku.

Karena faktanya, Uzumaki Karin-_san_— sekretaris Sasuke-_kun_ juga mendapatkannya. Seharusnya aku sudah tidak heran lagi sih, dulu saat SMA aku pernah mendengar desas-desus kalau mereka berdua itu menjalin hubungan— katanya sih. Tapi saat kutanyakan kepada Sasuke-_kun_, dia bilang kalau mereka hanya sahabat, jadi aku cuek saja saat itu.

Tapi … kali ini berbeda. Sudah dua bulan lebih ini emosiku naik turun alias labil. Setiap kali aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_, aku menjadi egois seolah-olah ingin memiliki dirinya hanya untuk diriku. Jadi, ketika aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ dan Karin-_san_ sedang berpelukkan sambil mesem-mesem nggak jelas aku jadi sebal.

Kejadian ini terjadi kira-kira satu minggu yang lalu. Nggak tahu orang lagi _mumet_ ya? Aku itu baru saja pulang dari jaga— mana sebelumnya sempat kena marah dari dokter pembimbing karena hampir salah memberi obat kepada pasien (memang salahku sih, aku melamun saat itu). Jadi, kuputuskan untuk pergi ke kantornya Sasuke-_kun_ dan berniat untuk mencurahkan isi hatiku. Aku yang lagi emosian terang saja kesal— hei ayolah di sini aku sedang kesal dan _mumet_— eh kalian berdua malah peluk-pelukan sambil mesem-mesem.

Seharusnya aku sudah sadar— hubungan antara atasan dan bawahan di kantor itu sudah umum. Lagipula aku kalau dibandingkan dengan Karin-_san_ itu … beda jauh. Sasuke-_kun_ mana tertarik sih sama anak kecil sepertiku?

Emosiku langsung meledak kala itu, iya tahu aku berlebihan. Aku langsung menuntutnya cerai— yang ternyata malah disetujui olehnya. Tuh 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_ itu sukanya dengan Karin-_san_ makanya menyetujui tuntutan ceraiku 'kan?

Setelah mengurus surat-surat perceraian dan blablablabla akhirnya palu sudah diketuk, kami resmi bercerai. Begitu ceritanya, ada pertanyaan? Tidak? Bagus.

"Sakuraaaa!" Eh? Aku dipanggil _kaasan_, sebentar yaa~.

"Iya? Ada apa _kaasan_?" Tanyaku kepada _kaasan_ yang sedang asyik nonton sinetron nggak jelas di televisi. Aku sendiri heran, apa bagusnya— paling-paling ceritanya klise seperti biasa. Kalau bukan masalah anak yang tertukar, masalah cucu hilang, masalah perebutan harta warisan, status— aduh rumit deh pokoknya.

"Kau, pergi ke supermarket. Belikan _kaasan_ pembalut ya, jangan di rumah terus. Lihat tuh kau mulai gemuk, perutmu buncit lho." Suruh _kaasan_ masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Err, tidak bisa membantah juga sih aku memang gemukan sedikit— nafsu makanku lumayan bertambah dua bulan terakhir ini.

"Hm, uangnya?" kujulurkan tanganku— pose meminta uang –yang sialnya malah diabaikan oleh _kaasan_. "Uangnya, _kaasan_," ulangku penuh penekanan.

"Ambil saja di dompet _kaasan_," suruhnya lagi, yaampun _kaasan_ nontonnya serius banget. Apa serunya sih? Entahlah.

Setelah mengambil sejumlah uang dari dompet _kaasan_, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke supermarket terdekat. Hmm, pembalut yaa … _kaasan_ hanya menyuruhku untuk membeli itu 'kan? Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, aku langsung melarikan diriku ke rak tempat pembalut ditaruh.

Rasanya ada yang janggal saat aku melihat pembalut ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir … Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menggunakan pembalut? E-Eh bukan, maksudku aku baru sadar kalau sudah dua bulan lebih ini masa periodeku belum datang juga.

Tidak. Ini … tidak mungkin kalau aku hamil 'kan? Ha ha ha— huaaaa celakaa! Aku belum pernah melakukannya kok sungguh! Jadi bagaimana aku bisa hamil? Tidak mungkin 'kan? Bikin kaget saja.

**End of Sakura's POV**

Apa kau yakin Haruno, belum pernah melakukannya? Hm? Sakura masih meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu— pose berpikir. Mendadak ingatannya melayang pada kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat di mana Mereka berdua— Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama mabuk berat karena stress didorong untuk memiliki keturunan secepatnya dan … bum! Ya, itulah. Kalian pasti tahu yang dimaksud 'kan? Iya, mereka melakukannya. Hei ayolah, siapa yang tidak stress kalau setiap hari ditanya kapan memiliki keturunan?

Belum lagi, Mikoto dan Mebuki yang sangat _ngebet_ ingin memiliki cucu sampai-sampai memberikan obat subur untuk keduanya— astaga ini 'kan semacam tekanan batin untuk mereka berdua sampai akhirnya mereka memikirkan cara konyol : Mereka sengaja mabuk agar melakukannya tanpa terbebani. Silahkan bilang mereka gila sesukanya.

Wajah Sakura pucat seketika. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bagaimana kalau … ia benar-benar hamil? Ah, jangan berpikir sampai situ dulu. Alangkah baiknya kalau ia pergi ke apotek dan membeli sebuah _testpac_k untuk membuktikannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung menaruh belanjaan seenaknya di atas meja makan dan menguji _urine_-nya. Ia masih belum berani membuka matanya, ia terlalu takut untuk melihat hasilnya. Kau tidak bisa begitu, Haruno— kau harus melihatnya. Dengan takut-takut, Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat hasil dari _testpack_-nya. Ia terduduk lemas setelah melihat hasilnya itu. Tentu saja, dua garis merah nampak di sana. Haruno Sakura terbukti hamil.

Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana— ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri ibunya yang sedang asyik dengan sinetron di televisi itu.

"_Kaasan_," panggil wanita berambut merah muda itu pelan.

Masih belum menggulirkan pandangan matanya, Mebuki pun menyahuti anaknya tersebut, "Ya? Ada apa Sakura? Sudah pulang ya, tidak ada suaranya."

"Aku hamil," jawab Sakura _to the point_— tanpa menyahuti ibunya barusan.

"Oh," jawabnya singkat, matanya belum terlepas dari layar kaca di hadapannya.

Sakura berdecak sebal mendengar reaksi ibunya yang kelewat datar tersebut, "_Kaasan_! _Kaasan_ dengar tidak apa yang kubilang? Aku hamil, hamil _kaasan_! Aku mengandung cucu pertamamu!" tutur Sakura setengah berteriak, mungkin ini memang kurang sopan.

"Iya, _kaasan_ tahu. Kau hamil 'kan? E-EH?!" dan seketika, Mebuki menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura— matanya melotot saking terkejutnya. Telat sekali reaksi dari wanita yang usianya sudah hampir berkepala empat ini. Tiba-tiba, Mebuki bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo kita ke kediaman Uchiha itu! Ini harus dibicarakan, _kaasan_ tidak mau kalau sampai anakmu tidak memiliki ayah nantinya."

Terlihat perubahan pada air muka Sakura, "Ja-Jangan _kaa-san_!" cegah Sakura cepat. _'Kalau _kaasan_ meminta agar Sasuke-_kun_ rujuk denganku … ini terlalu memalukan! Masa' baru tiga hari bercerai sudah rujuk? Terlebih lagi, aku yang menuntutnya cerai duluan kalau sekarang aku yang meminta untuk rujuk…' _

Kedua alis Mebuki bertautan, "Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan itu bukan anak Uchiha ya?! Astaga Sakura, kau kelewatan baru tiga hari cerai saja—"

"—Bu-Bukan _kaasan_! O-Oh coba pikirkan _kaa-san_! Bagaimana kalau misalnya Mikoto-_kaasan_ menyuruh agar cucunya tinggal di rumahnya dan memonopoli mereka nanti? 'Kan kasihan _kaasan_ nanti, iya 'kan?" licik. Sungguh, Haruno kau memang licik. Alasan macam apa itu? Ck,ck jahat sekali alasanmu. Mana bisa begitu, Haruno. Bukankah Mikoto terlalu baik? Mana mungkin ia memonopoli anakmu.

Mebuki menerawang sebentar, memang benar apa kata anak semata wayangnya tersebut, "I-Iya! Kau benar! Kalau begitu … kita harus membuat agar keluarga Uchiha itu tidak tahu!" tuturnya berapi-api. Labil, mengapa juga wanita ini percaya saja pada anaknya? "Nah, ayo ke rumah sakit Sakura! Kita harus memastikan apa kau benar-benar hamil atau tidak."

Ini awal dari masalah baru. Sadarkah kau, Sakura?

**Enam tahun kemudian**

Bahkan tanpa sadar, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sakura maupun Sasuke menjalani hidup mereka masing-masing— tanpa ada yang mengusik. Terang saja, mereka _lost contact_. Karena koas stase yang terakhir Sakura di Suna, wanita itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke sana agar tidak susah bolak-balik Konoha-Suna. Ayolah, perut Sakura sudah mulai membesar waktu itu— masa tega disuruh bolak-balik?

Akhirnya, Mebuki dan Kizashi membiarkan putri semata wayang mereka untuk tinggal di sana dengan syarat Shimura Sai— salah satu orang kepercayaan sekaligus sahabat Sakura dari kecil untuk ikut agar menjaga Sakura.

"Kakko-_chan_, Kei-_kun_. Kalian berdua jangan nakal ya nurut sama ayah, _kaasan_ ada operasi mendadak. _Ittekimasu_!" Perkataan yang diucapkan Sakura tidak jelas karena wanita itu mengucapkannya sangat cepat— seperti dukun yang sedang berkomat-kamit.

"Hn."/ "_Hai_! _Kaasan_!"

Terdengar dua respon yang berbeda. Ada yang bisa menebak, mana respon dari Kakko dan mana respon dari Kei? Tidak? Baiklah.

Haruno Kei, anak pertama yang keluar dari rahim Sakura. Ia dinamakan Kei dengan harapan ia selalu beruntung . Kei adalah anak pertama. Anak ini memiliki rambut _raven _mencuat ke belakang yang bentuknya agak aneh— mirip sekali dengan _tousan_-nya. Irisnya ia dapatkan dari _kaasan_-nya, _emerald_. Walaupun begitu, wajahnya tetap saja mirip dengan _tousan_-nya.

Sedangkan Haruno Kakko, lahir tiga menit setelah Kei. Kakko ditulis dengan kanji langit musim panas. Sakura menamakan anaknya demikian dengan harapan anaknya bisa secerah langit musim panas. Tapi sayangnya sepertinya kurang mempan. Kakko itu, kepribadiannya sama menyebalkannya seperti _tousan-_nya. Kalau Kei lebih seperti Sakura. Kakko memiliki rambut _pink_ gelap yang menjuntai bebas sepunggung. Oh, tidak hanya kepribadian yang Kakko dapatkan dari _tousan-_nya— kedua bola _onyx_-nya ia dapatkan dari _otousan-_nya.

"Kakko-_chan_! Ayo kita main dengan ayah~!" ajak Kei sembari menarik-narik tangan saudara kembarnya yang masih asyik dengan buku yang ia baca.

"Hn." Responnya boleh saja 'hn'— yang maknanya tidak jelas: bisa iya dan tidak artinya.

Melihat belum ada tanda-tanda adiknya ingin bergerak, Kei pun merampas buku yang dibaca oleh Kakko dan melemparnya sembarang. Seketika, _death glare_ telak diberikan oleh Kakko. Ia ambil mainan mobil-mobilan Kei dan melemparkan mainan tersebut ke arah Kei dengan keras. Astaga, Kakko itu perempuan dan ia sama brutalnya dengan _tousan_-nya.

"HUAAAAAA! AYAAAH, KAKKO-_CHAN_ JAHAAAT!" Kei menangis dengan kencang setelah dihadiahi memar di dahinya yang lumayan lebar oleh adiknya. Yaampun, lihat anak umur enam tahun tingkahnya masih seperti anak bayi.

Mendengar itu, Sai berjalan cepat dan menenangkan Kei sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. "Sudah, sudah Kei-_kun_ jangan menangis lagi. Nanti Kakko-_chan_ pasti akan dimarahi oleh _kaasan_." Sai menepuk-nepuk punggung Kei yang masih menangis dipelukannya itu, sedangkan Kakko hanya diam dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya.

Melihat Kei dan Kakko— sepasang kembar tapi beda sangatlah lucu. Kita bisa melihat 'Sakura versi cuek' dan 'Sasuke versi ceria' dari keduanya. Oh iya, ada yang bingung kenapa Sai dipanggil ayah oleh sepasang kembar ini? Mudah saja, si kembar yang sudah bertumbuh besar sedikit demi sedikit mulai mempertanyakan keberadaan ayah mereka.

Mereka bilang kalau mereka sangat iri dengan teman-teman mereka yang kalau pulang sekolah dijemput oleh ayah mereka. Apa daya, Sakura saja sudah _lost_ _contact_ dengan Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus pasrah dan menunjukkan foto pria tampan itu.

Tentu bisa ditebak 'kan? Begitu Kei dan Kakko melihat foto ayah mereka, hanya ada satu yang mengganggu dalam pikiran kedua bocah itu: _tousan_ mereka mirip dengan Sai. Jadi … yah, dari sanalah mereka meminta izin dan mulai memanggil Sai dengan panggilan ayah. Sakura sih mengiyakan saja karena kasihan dengan anaknya yang memohon dengan penuh harap— tanpa tahu kalau ini akan berpengaruh nantinya.

.

.

.

Warna jelaga sudah mulai mendominasi langit di luar sana, angin malam berhembus dengan kencang menyusup masuk ke jendela ruang kerja Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan _laptop_-nya. Lagi-lagi urusan pekerjaan— kapan sih laki-laki ini bisa beristirahat?

Sasuke merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. _Laptop_-nya dibiarkan begitu saja karena sesuatu menarik kedua iris _onyx_-nya untuk terpaku. Sofa itu. Biasanya seorang perempuan bersurai sewarna dengan permen kapas akan duduk di sana dan menemaninya dengan ocehan-ocehan tidak jelasnya. Malah terkadang, mantan istrinya itu duduk menunggui Sasuke yang suka lupa waktu itu sampai terlelap di sofa.

Atau kalau Sasuke sudah lupa waktu begini, Sakura akan membawakannya secangkir kopi hangat. Yaampun, bahkan mereka berdua terlihat harmonis— kenapa sampai bisa seperti ini sih? Ah sial. Biar ditegaskan, Sasuke itu tidak pernah berselingkuh. Tidak pernah— sekalipun. Bagaimana mau selingkuh kalau hatinya sudah terkunci dengan Haruno Sakura? Untuk apa berselingkuh kalau orang yang dicintainya sudah berada dalam genggamannya?

Mendadak, hatinya merasakan ngilu yang sudah lama hilang itu. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura kembali— oh tidak, bahkan ia ingin wanita itu kembali di sisinya seperti dulu. Bisakah ia berharap begitu? Apa boleh?

Kalian pernah mendengar 'kan kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah preman di Konoha _Gakuen_ dulu? Pernah dengar juga 'kan kalau Haruno Sakura adalah _the most victim kouhai_ _of _Uchiha Sasuke? Astaga bahkan mendadak Sasuke ingin tertawa kalau mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Jangan salah, bahkan saat pertama kali melihat gadis itu Sasuke sudah terjebak dalam pesonanya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka agak aneh sebenarnya…

**Flashback**

Musim semi. Kelopak bunga sakura berguguran dan menghambur memberikan Konoha _Gakuen_ warna _pink_ di beberapa sudut-sudut bangunannya. Upacara pembukaan untuk murid baru, berbagai macam ekspresi ditampakkan oleh murid-murid di sana. Ada yang senang, deg-degan, terharu, dan ada yang err … kesal seperti gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu yang tengah mencebikkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_-nya saat ini.

"SAI-_KUN_! AWAS KAUUUUU!" Bahkan teriakannya pun sangat membahana, astaga.

Ingin tahu kenapa Sakura bisa sekesal ini? Hari pertama sekolah, Sai dengan kurang ajarnya menempelkan permen karet di rambut _pink_ Sakura. Padahal, gadis ini sudah susah-susah untuk menyuci rambutnya dan mengeringkannya pagi-pagi sekali tapi balasannya malah ini…

Dengan satu gerakan kasar, Sakura mengambil lima buah permen karet dari kantungnya dan mengunyah kelima permen itu bulat-bulat. Niatnya hanya satu: Ia akan menempelkan permen karet maha besar ini ke rambut Sai sebagai perwujudan balas dendamnya. Hahahaha!

Sakura menggulirkan kedua _emerald-_nya dengan cepat— pokoknya ia harus menemukan Sai sesegera mungkin sebelum upacara pembukaan untuk murid baru dimulai. Pandangan matanya terkunci pada satu objek yang sedang berbicara dengan— ehm sebut saja si merah, si putih, dan si oranye. Ya apapun itu.

_'Hahaha Sai-_kun_ kena kau! Cih, baru juga hari pertama sudah sok sekali anak itu, sok dekat dengan anak-anak lain_._'_

Sebenarnya yang sok itu Sakura, main memutuskan saja—padahal belum tentu orang yang ia tuju itu benar 'kan? Sakura berlari dengan cepat dan mulai mengambil permen karet yang tadi dikunyahnya—ewh, pasti menjijikkan. Begitu sampai di depan sosok 'Sai' itu, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung menempelkan permen karet tepat di atas bagian belakang rambut _raven_ mencuat itu. Err, tidak hanya itu Sakura juga mengacak-acak rambut _raven _itu. Ia masih tidak terima atas rusaknya rambutnya tadi akibat ulah tangan jahil Sai.

Kok … Ada yang aneh ya? Sejak kapan rambut Sai jadi begini? Kok ada yang berdiri sih bagian belakangnya?

"Wah, Sakura kau hebat. Upacara pembukaan untuk murid baru saja belum dimulai, kau sudah mendapat teman baru. Kalian terlihat akrab lho."

Jantung Sakura ingin melompat keluar begitu mendengar suara objeknya dari belakang. Segera ia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Shimura Sai sedang berdiri di sana— sambil tersenyum. Dan sialnya, Sai malah langsung berlalu setelah itu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

_Deg._

_Deg._

_Deg._

Siapapun, Haruno Sakura membutuhkan bantuan kalian saat ini. Pupil Sakura mengecil— terkejut karena mendapati Uchiha Sasuke tengah memberikan _death_ _glare_ dahsyatnya. Sakura tahu siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke— dia ketua geng Taka. Terkenal akan ketampanannya, kecerdasannya, statusnya, kecuekannya, dan kebrutalannya. Jangan tanya dari mana Sakura mengetahui ini semua karena Sasuke itu memang sudah terkenal— jadi, sebelum Sakura masuk sekolah ini juga ia sudah tahu.

Sakura memamerkan senyumannya dan segera angkat kaki dari depan laki-laki itu— oh tidak semudah itu rupanya. Uchiha Sasuke, sukses menahan lengan Sakura sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi. Jari telunjuk Sasuke mengacung tepat di depan wajah Saskura.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab."

Dan cerita mereka memang dimulai dari sana…

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke memegang ujung rambut model uniknya tersebut, ia tersenyum pahit. Kira-kira bagaimana kabar Sakura sekarang ya? Apakah wanita itu sudah memiliki kehidupan baru dan bahagia? Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak ingin mengiyakan tuntutan cerai Sakura dulu— akan tetapi, setahu Sasuke Sakura itu tidak bahagia bersama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menginginkan wanita yang ia cintai bahagia.

Di awal pernikahan saja Sakura menolaknya mentah-mentah kok, toh kalau pada akhirnya akan seperti ini seharusnya Sasuke sudah tahu konsekuensinya. Semuanya tepat sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Tapi ternyata rasa sakit sepeninggalan Sakura jauh di luar ekspektasinya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Sasuke dan menarik pria itu kembali ke alam sadar. "Hn," responnya datar.

"Ini, kopimu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri…"

"Jangan menceramahiku, Karin. Kau juga, jangan memaksakan dirimu— perutmu sudah besar, kau harus berhati-hati," balas Sasuke tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ahahaha, kau ini sudah seperti suamiku saja Sasuke-_kun_! Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Hn."

Dan Uzum— Hozuki Karin hanya bisa menghela napas setelahnya. Ia membantu atasannya tersebut membereskan dokumen-dokumennya yang berserakan di atas meja. Dapat terlihat dari ujung matanya— kalau atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu lagi-lagi melamun sendiri.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka melamun seperti ini, namun semenjak wanita musim semi itu pergi dari sisinya … Sasuke jadi sering melamun sendiri— entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya.

Ingin rasanya Karin meyeret Haruno Sakura kembali ke sisi sahabatnya akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa. Haruno Sakura seolah menghilang ditelan bumi pasca perceraiannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Lagipula, Karin juga merasa tidak enak— mengingat dialah penyebab perceraian Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tunggu, sebenarnya Karin tidak bisa dibilang penyebab hancurnya rumah tangga Sakura dan Sasuke— ini hanya salah paham. Dalam hati, Karin berjanji akan segera meluruskan masalah ini kalau ia sudah bertemu dengan Sakura— tapi kapan?

.

.

.

"_Tadaima…_" Sakura menggumam lesu begitu sampai di rumahnya, membuat Sai yang sedang duduk di sofa menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"_Okaeri_, Sakura," ia lipat koran yang tadi ia baca dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Kau tahu, kau semakin jelek kalau cemberut begitu. Ada apa?" Tentu saja Sai paham akan raut 'jelek' yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya itu. Sudah dua puluh tahun lebih 'kan mereka bersama— sebagai sahabat maksudnya.

Sakura menghela napas, "Bagaimana anak-anak? Apakah sudah tidur?" Rupanya Sakura belum berniat untuk membicarakan masalahnya dan memilih untuk mengganti topik.

"Mereka nampak baik, seperti biasa selalu bertengkar. Ya, mereka sudah tidur dan lebih baik ceritakan masalahmu, jangan mengalihkan topik."

"Iya deh," Sakura menyandarkan badannya ke sofa, ia mengurut pelipisnya. "Hmm, Sai-_kun_…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan beranjak mengambil tasnya. Setelah merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya tersebut, ia mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah amplop.

Sai masih diam dan membiarkan Sakura untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ini surat mutasi, aku akan dipindahkan."

Kedua alis Sai menyatu, "Ke mana?"

Bahkan untuk menyebutkan nama kotanya saja sudah susah, seolah membuka kenangan lama yang membuat hatinya sakit. "Konoha."

Konoha, kota tempat mereka tinggal dulu. Mungkin akan banyak perubahan di kota itu sekarang. Tapi yang jelas, Konoha mengingatkannya pada satu sosok itu. Sosok yang membuat sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam di hati wanita itu dan menyebabkan kehampaan di dalamnya. Ia hanya berharap kalau setibanya di Konoha nanti, ia tidak menemukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke di sana… Ah tidak, ia juga ingin bertemu tapi tidak ingin. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan perasaan macam apa ini?

"Kapan?"

"Lusa."

_ Kami-sama_… bolehkah Sakura meminta agar waktu diperlambat? Atau bisakah ia meminta waktu untuk diputar kembali agar lusa itu tidak pernah datang? Hmm, nampaknya tidak bisa eh, Haruno?

"Kau … benar-benar ingin pindah? Apa kau yakin?" Sai memastikan, ia hanya tidak mau kalau sahabatnya salah mengambil langkah.

"Entah, aku pusing. Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang hm?" Kemudian, wanita itu segera beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan Sai sendirian di sana.

_Feeling_ Sai kuat sekali. Ia yakin kalau Haruno Sakura _pasti_ akan bertemu dengan mantan suaminya entah dalam keadaan apapun itu. Namun Sai juga tidak ingin mencegah Sakura, ia hanya ingin memastikan kesiapan wanita itu. Sai lebih suka membiarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan kehendak Yang di Atas. Entah nasib baik ataupun buruk, semua sudah ditentukan. Biarkan semua mengalir sesuai skenario yang telah ditentukan mungkin itulah jalan yang terbaik.

Tidak lama setelah Sakura meninggalkannya, Sai pun memadamkan lampu dan beranjak tidur.

Suara jam dinding yang berdetak setiap detiknya menemani keheningan malam yang gelap. Hawa dingin yang diakibatkan oleh pendingin ruangan tak memberi efek apapun pada wanita yang sedang memandangi kedua anaknya. Anaknya sedang terlelap dengan pulas, wajah damai mereka membuat wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"Hmm, kalian tahu … lusa, kita akan pindah." Mungkin ini terlihat bodoh karena Sakura berbicara sendiri. Ia tersenyum pahit, "Dan mungkin saja … kalian akan bertemu dengan _tousan_ kalian…" Sakura tertawa hambar lalu menghela napas kembali— entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela napas hari ini. "Kalau kalian bertemu dengan _tousan_ kalian, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Tidak mau mengganggu anaknya lebih lama lagi, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar kedua anaknya setelah mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' dengan pelan.

"Kei-_nii_, dengar apa kata _kaasan_ tadi?"

"Hm! Kita akan bertemu dengan _tousan_! Ayo kita berusaha, Kakko-_chan_!"

Krik. Ternyata mereka berdua belum tertidur rupanya, mereka hanya mengelabui _kaasan_ dan 'ayah' mereka agar terlihat seperti anak baik. Dasar, anak zaman sekarang… Biar deh, tapi nampaknya mereka berdua terlihat senang karena melihat adanya secercah harapan untuk bertemu dengan _tousan_ mereka yang bahkan belum pernah mereka temui. Ck, ck lagipula apa mereka masih ingat dengan wajah _tousan_ mereka sekarang? Hei enam tahun kan sudah lewat, sudah pasti perubahan fisik terjadi pada diri _tousan_ mereka. Orang mereka saja tumbuh kok, masa _tousan_-nya tidak?

Raut wajah Kakko dan Kei memancarkan kesemangatan yang tinggi keesokan harinya, mereka mengemasi barang-barang dengan cekatan. Sakura saja sampai heran, biasanya kalau ada kabar pindah begini mereka akan sedih karena akan berpisah dengan teman-teman mereka. Tapi kali ini berbeda, mereka terlihat antusias dan tidak sabar akan kepindahan mereka ke Konoha.

Bahkan mereka sampai lupa waktu dan susah di suruh makan saking keasyikan— padahal 'kan hanya membereskan barang, heran bisa sesemangat ini. Iya, sebetulnya yang ada di pikiran mereka hanya satu: Semakin cepat barang-barang dikemasi, semakin cepat juga mereka pindah. Padahal, mau selesai sore ini ataupun malam juga tetap saja mereka baru akan pindah besok.

Barang-barang mereka telah dikirim oleh mobil _pick-up_, sekarang mereka bisa duduk manis. Si kembar pun telah terlelap— kali ini bukan pura-pura, mereka hanya kelelahan. Semoga saja, usaha yang telah mereka lakukan kali ini tidak sia-sia… Semoga saja mereka bisa bertemu dengan _tousan_ mereka, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Warna putih mendominasi di mana-mana, bau higenis menguar masuk ke dalam hidung keempat orang— eh? Loh? Kok deskripsinya seperti ini? Bukankah Sakura pindah ke Konoha? Hm, baiklah. Ini memang sudah di Konoha, namun ini di rumah sakit— tempat Sakura akan bekerja nantinya. Tapi sayangnya, Sakura ke sini bukan untuk itu.

Bahkan seolah ia telah lupa kalau kemungkinannya bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke sangat besar. Pasalnya, Kakko dan Kei yang sakit lebih menghantui pikirannya. Ternyata, si kembar ini kelelahan juga dan karena pola makan mereka yang kurang teratur membuat kondisi mereka jadi begini. Mereka berdua jadi sakit 'kan?

"_Kaasan_…" panggil Kakko lirih, suaraya terdengar agak parau.

"Hm? Ada apa, Kakko-_chan_?" Sakura membenahi posisi duduknya di ruang tunggu tersebut. Memang, sekarang ini mereka sedang menunggu suster menyebutkan nama mereka.

"Mau pipis." Wajah memelas, merah, dan mata sayu yang terpatri di wajah Kakko membuat Sakura gemas— eh tunggu, jangan Sakura. Dia sedang sakit.

"H-Hah? Bagaimana kalau misalnya nanti nama kalian disebut? Siapa yang mau jaga?" Bisa rugi 'kan kalau sampai nama anaknya terlewat dan ia harus menunggu lagi.

"Aaah, mau pipis…" Yah 'kan… Kakko ini kalo lagi sakit pasti manjanya kumat. Ia merengek sambil menekuk bibirnya.

Yaampun, bahkan ekspresi anaknya terlalu lucu saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu… Sakura pun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. "Tunggu ayah ya, masih kuat 'kan?"

Kakko menggeleng pelan, "Enggak," jawabnya semakin menekuk bibirnya.

"Terus bagaimana dong?"

"Aku tidak meminta _kaasan_ menemaniku, 'kan?" Hm, iyadeh. Sakura sudah tidak heran akan sifat menyebalkan anaknya yang satu ini. Memang mirip seseorang…

"Yasudah, hati-hati ya… jangan lama-lama, Nak."

Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau Sakura meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang… Ah, oke baiklah ia akan menemani anaknya— daripada anaknya kenapa-napa 'kan. Sakura hendak membenahi posisi Kei yang tertidur di pangkuannya dan menemani Kakko, akan tetapi baru bergerak sedikit saja Kei sudah meringis… Terpaksa deh 'kan Kakko pergi sendiri.

.

Kakko merapatkan syal yang terlilit di lehernya, kepala _pink_-nya menoleh ke segala arah mencari sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan 'toilet'. Untung saja Kakko sudah cukup lancar dalam membaca sehingga, ia tidak perlu repot.

Tapi yang namanya anak baru umur enam tahun, tetap saja masih buta arah terlebih lagi ia baru pertama kali ke sini. Kalian tahu, Kakko malah kesasar –ke tempat orang-orang berperut besar berada. Err, ini hanya pemikiran anak kecil yang masih polos—ia tidak tahu kalau ia tersasar ke ruang tunggu ibu hamil.

Alhasil, Kakko hanya memasang tampang imutnya— yang bahkan kalau Sakura lihat pasti wajah anak itu sudah habis karena dicubiti oleh ibunya sendiri, padahal sedang sakit. Di balik tampang imutnya, apa tidak ada yang sadar ya kalau anak ini sedang kebingungan? Yaampun, seperti semut yang tersesat di sarang gajah, Kakko hanya berputar-putar di satu tempat itu.

_Tuk._

Seseorang menepuk bahu gadis kecil itu pelan, "Apa kau tersesat?" tanya wanita berambut merah— dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kakko hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Akhirnya, ada juga yang memahami situasi anak ini.

"Kau ingin mencari _kaasan_-mu? Apa mau _basan_ bantu mencarinya?"

Gadis kecil itu hanya menggeleng lemah, "Mau pipis…" bibir Kakko semakin menekuk semakin ke bawah, membuat _basan_ berbadan dua di depannya terkekeh pelan.

"Astagaa, kau imut sekali…" ia menepuk pelan kepala gadis kecil itu. _'Ekspresinya mirip sekali dengan Sakura kalau ia sedang merengut_. _Hanya saja warna matanya berbeda, kalau Sakura hijau… mata anak ini lebih mirip dengan Sasuke, eh?'_ wanita itu mengabaikan pemikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba merasuki otaknya, ia raih tangan Kakko ke dalam genggamannya. "_Ayo, basan _antar—"

"—Karin,"

"Eh? Sasuke-_kun_, sudah?"

Sasuke melayangkan tatapan itu-anak-siapa pada Karin yang menggenggam tangan anak itu, hebat sekali Kakko. Ingat, Karin dihitung orang asing lho~ kalau saja _kaasan_-nya tahu, Kakko bisa dimarahi. Hm, tapi 'kan terdesak— sudah deh biar.

"Hn, sudah. Suigetsu bilang, kau menunggu di mobil saja. Ia masih harus menebus obatmu," jawab Sasuke datar. Tatapan laki-laki itu terkunci pada sosok 'Haruno Sakura kecil' di sebelah Karin. Wajah gadis itu yang memerah akibat panas membuat Sasuke teringat akan Sakura saat demam dulu. Mereka berdua sangat mirip— secara fisik.

Kakko juga sedang menatap Sasuke dengan intens, "_Jisan_ mirip dengan ayah," kata-kata itu terlontar secara refleks tidak lama kemudian.

_Deg! _

Karin menelan ludahnya gugup, perasaan apa ini…? Entah kenapa, Karin sangat ingin bertemu dengan ibu dari anak ini— secepatnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat meluruskan masalah yang ada. Ia ingin agar Uchiha Sasuke—sahabat baiknya bisa segera meraih kembali kebahagiaannya seperti dulu. Sebenarnya, bisa saja Karin menanyakan siapa nama ibu dari anak itu kalau mau tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Kalau ternyata namanya saja yang sama bagaimana dong? 'Kan kasihan Sasuke yang merasa di-_PHP-_in.

Tunggu, tadi _kaasan_-nya bilang jangan lama-lama 'kan? Err, sudah berapa lama ia mencari toilet?

"_Arigatou,_ aku harus kembali."

_Grep_.

Tanpa diperintah, tangan Sasuke menahan lengan anak itu. Untung saja, Kakko mewariskan sifat _stay cool_ dari _tousan_-nya jadi, ia tidak menangis ataupun panik saat Sasuke berbuat begitu. Gadis kecil itu hanya menatapi Sasuke dengan datar.

"Karin, kau duluan. Aku akan mengantar anak ini."

Hoho, jangan pikir ini semudah itu. Bukan Karin namanya kalau menuruti apa kata Sasuke. Karin penasaran sih… Bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya kalau ibu dari anak itu benar-benar Haruno Sakura dan reaksi kecewanya kalau ternyata ibu dari anak itu bukan wanita _itu_.

_Deg._

_Deg._

_Deg._

Bahkan untuk menelan ludahnya saja, Sasuke butuh tenaga ekstra— saking groginya. Seorang Uchiha grogi? Yang benar saja. Hanya Haruno Sakura lah yang bisa meruntuhkan topeng seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki itu akan _out of character _di hadapan orang yang dicintainya.

.

"Sai-_kun_? Kenapa melamun? Merindukan tunanganmu di Suna, eh?" Belum tahu ya, kalau Sai itu sudah punya tunangan? Mereka memang sudah bertunangan selama dua tahun dan akan menikah di tahun ini mungkin. Untungnya, tunangannya sudah paham akan situasi Sai jadi … sudah tidak ada masalah. Walaupun terkadang tunangan Sai suka _jealous_ karena kedekatan Sakura, Sai, dan si kembar— yang sudah seperti keluarga bahagia. Ah, tapi tenang saja. Walaupun begitu, cintanya Shimura Sai hanya untuk Yamanaka Ino seorang kok.

"Cih, bukan. Pikirkan anakmu, jelek. Sudah tiga puluh menit dia belum kembali." Tentu saja Sai khawatir, laki-laki itu sendiri bahkan tanpa sadar sudah menganggap kedua anak sahabatnya itu seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Kakko itu cerdas— walaupun aku meragukan kecerdasannya kalau ia sakit. Tapi aku yakin, dia baik-baik saja dan aman."

"Terserah, ibu macam apa kau ini," ledek Sai sembari mengetuk kepala Sakura pelan. Hmm, memang lama juga kalau dipikir-pikir… Nama Kei dan Kakko bahkan sudah terlewat tadi. Padahal sudah setengah jam Kakko meninggalkan mereka…

.

_Deg._

_Deg._

_Deg._

Debaran jantung sial. Bisakah temponya diperlambat? Luarnya boleh saja terlihat datar tapi dalamnya… Hmm, tidak ada yang mengira 'kan kalau dalamnya sudah ketar-ketir begini?

"Jangan _nervous_ Sasuke-_kun_," Karin sepertinya suka sekali menggoda sahabatnya. Ck, ck.

Sasuke mengabaikan Karin, ia masih sibuk bergelut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak sadar kalau langkah gadis kecil itu sudah terhenti. Kakko melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan Sai.

"Kakko-_chan_! Kau terlalu lamaa! Bukankah _kaasan_ sudah bilang— jangan lama-lama~! Huaa, nama kalian jadi terlewat 'kaan? Memangnya kau tidak mau cepat sembuh? Kata—"

"—Hn, aku mengerti." Hobi banget sih Kakko ini bertindak seenaknya, iya memang _mirip_ dengan seseorang…

Wah, wajah Sasuke sekarang … Sudah seperti mayat hidup. Sudah putih, ditambah pucat— pikir sendiri. Melihat Haruno Sakura di hadapannya, ia masih tidak percaya. Wanita itu, sudah bertambah dewasa enam tahun. Mungkinkah ia bahagia?

Yang terlihat di mata Sasuke itu adalah sebuah keluarga yang hidup bahagia, Sakura yang tengah memarahi Kakko— atau siapapun itu, Sai yang menenangkan Sakura, dan seorang bocah yang tertidur di pangkuan Sai.

_Nyut._

Sebuah luka berhasil terbentuk lagi di hati hampa Sasuke… Haruno Sakura, pada akhirnya memang bersama Sai 'kan? Biar. Yang penting Sakura hidup bahagia— Sasuke juga akan mencoba untuk bahagia walaupun ia tak yakin kalau ia bisa.

Karin menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, "Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn."

Cukup. Hozuki Karin sudah muak melihat Sasuke yang tidak maju-maju— layaknya seorang pengecut. Wanita berbadan dua itu berteriak dengan lantang. "HARUNO SAKURAAA!"

Yakin deh, pasti suster-suster di sana hendak protes— tapi melihat ekspresi garang ibu hamil itu nyali mereka langsung ciut.

Itu Karin, 'kan? T-Tunggu, dia hamil? Tatapan Sakura beralih ke pria _stoic_ yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Oh, udah nggak kaget kok kalau pada akhirnya Sasuke akan menikahi wanita merah itu. Lalu ia melirik kedua anaknya takut-takut. Ia harus bagaimana? Mau bagaimanapun, anak-anaknya ini memiliki darah Uchiha. Tapi, apa reaksi anak-anaknya kalau tahu _tousan_-nya telah menikah lagi…?

"Err, hai," sapa Sakura pelan, terlihat grogi.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, begitu ia sudah tepat berada di depan Haruno Sakura ia tatap kedua bola hijau wanita itu. Sasuke mencengkram kasar kerah Sakura membuat wanita itu memekik kesakitan.

"Ke mana saja kau? Hah?!"

Bentakan Sasuke sukses membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arah mereka dan membuat Kei terbangun. Ini tidak bisa dipercaya, yang ada di hadapan bocah kecil itu… _Kaasan_-nya yang tengah dibentak? Ia tidak bisa terima. Walaupun kondisinya sedang lemah begini, ia harus tetap bisa melindungi _kaasan_-nya.

Dengan terhuyung pelan, Kei menghampiri Sasuke. Ia menarik celana pria itu. "_Jisan_… Jangan sakiti _kaasan…_"

Sakura ingin menangis melihat anaknya seperti itu. Hatinya tersentuh. "Sasuke-_kun_… Kita selesaikan ini nanti, ini di rumah sakit… Lagipula jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kau sudah om-om tahu." Dengan pelan Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menjauhkannya dari kerahnya. Sakura menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

Memang benar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sakura. Tidak ada pilihan lain, 'kan?

"Haruno Kei, dan Haruno Kakko… Silahkan," tutur seorang perawat memanggil nama si kembar kembali untuk diperiksa.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Koass/Koas?: **Dokter yang belum jadi dokter(?) alias masih asisten dokter XD *penjelasan gabener*

**Stase: **Bagian

**A/N: ** Holaaaaaaa! Masih inget sama aku? Enggak? Okesip.-. *langsung suram* Waa, udah lama nggak _update_ atau _publish_ fic. Aku malah jadi grogi dan nggak pede m(_)m Aku sadar banget kalo cerita ini alurnya bener-bener ngebut :( tapi menurut temenku enggak, tapi kataku iya._. aku jadi bingung kan:|

Sebenernya cerita ini udah selesai dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi baru bisa di-_publish_ hehehe, abis aku nunggu last chapternya selesai sih~ Makanya, kalo agak klise maaf yaa m(_)m Cerita ini cuma twoshot kok XD dan mungkin bakal _update_ setelah aku UKK :")) doakan yaa :"))

Ehiya, fic ini dibikin spesial buat Nyonya Singkong aka **Jeffira Ridhany** tuh nggak gue frontalin kan? Puas lo, puas? :| padahal ngomong Adhi aja susah banget ya— eh kepencet :O wuahahaha! Maaf je :*. _Also_ _this fic is dedicated for_ para pembaca yang udah nungguin fic-ku yang ngga _update-update_ (kalo ada yang nunggu) hehehe m(_)m maaf ya nggabisa _update _kilat~ Rima sayang sama kalian kok ;;) #salah Maaf juga ya, kalau fic ini mengecewakan m(_)m

Udah deh bacotnya, boleh minta RnR-nya _minna-sama_? :33


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ini bukan hanya tentang dirimu, ini tentang kita…_"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **_All of the characters are _**Masashi Kishimoto's **_but the story is purely __**mine**_**.**

**Warning: **AU, plot rush, many undetectable typo(s), OoC, bahasa kurang baku, etc.

.

.

.

**Kita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haruno Kei, dan Haruno Kakko… Silahkan," tutur seorang perawat memanggil nama si kembar kembali untuk diperiksa.

Segera saja Sakura menarik kedua anaknya dari ruang tunggu tersebut. Dalam hati ia terus-menerus mengucap syukur pada _Kami-sama_ yang masih memihak padanya. Iya, sekarang _Kami-sama_ maupun Dewi Fortuna masih memihak padanya. Kalau nanti? Tidak tahu 'kan?

Sai tidak ikut masuk ke sana, ia lebih memilih untuk berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan Sasuke yang entah kenapa ikut menunggu Sakura di ruang tunggu. Masih ingin membicarakan segalanya dengan Sakura mungkin?

_Drrrrrrrt!_

_Drrrrrrrrrrt!_

Sasuke merasakan adanya getaran pada ponselnya namun, tidak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk sekedar melihat ponselnya. Ia masih kepikiran atas kejadian tadi. Astaga, kenapa juga ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya tadi? Kenapa kumat sekarang? Kalau begini terus, Sakura bisa kabur. Ia lirik laki-laki yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Err, _konbanwa_ Uchiha-_senpai_…" Sai tersenyum tipis membuat Sasuke menggeram pelan— karena sebal melihat Sai yang sok akrab. Err, cemburu, eh?

"Urus saja anakmu," balas Sasuke yang lagi-lagi sangat datar ditambah dengan penekanan.

Urus saja anakmu, katanya…? Jangan bercanda— memangnya dia pikir Kakko dan Kei itu anak siapa? Ingin rasanya Sai _menggetok_ kepala Sasuke sekarang— err, enggak deh. Sai juga nggak berani sama preman brutal yang satu ini…

Lagi-lagi Sai hanya tersenyum untuk merespon Sasuke barusan. Ingin sih ia bilang kalau Kei dan Kakko itu anaknya tapi, sekali lagi ia lebih memilih agar Sakura sendiri yang memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke— mengingat posisi Sai hanya sebagai pengamat di sini.

_Drrrrrrrrrt!_

_Drrrrrrrrrrrrrt!_

_Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!_

Lagi-lagi getaran di ponselnya mengganggu Sasuke. Siapa sih yang berani-beraninya mengganggu Sasuke di saat-saat genting seperti ini? Menyusahkan saja. Akhirnya iapun memutuskan untuk sekedar melirik nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Hozuki Suigetsu. Ups, pasti kena marah deh gara-gara terlalu lama— eh enggak deh, pasti Suigetsu lah yang habis duluan kalau berani macam-macam sama Sasuke.

"Hampiri suamimu dan suruh ia diam. Kalau mau duluan saja, aku harus mengurus_nya_ dulu." Eh? Apa-apaan? Karin 'kan ingin meluruskan masalah di antara mereka berdua tapi… Hmm, biar deh kalau ternyata Sasuke yang ingin meluruskan masalahnya sendiri. Karin justru lebih senang.

"Baik, aku duluan. Ingat untuk mengontrol emosimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Karin pergi meninggalkan ruang tunggu tersebut dan menyisakan Sai dan Sasuke berdua. Aduh, kenapa suasananya tambah _krik_ begini sih? Lagipula, kenapa juga Karin meninggalkan mereka di saat tak tepat seperti ini?

Menyusahkan saja. Akhirnya iapun memutuskan untuk sekedar melirik nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Hozuki Suigetsu. Ups, pasti kena marah deh gara-gara terlalu lama—eh enggak deh, pasti Suigetsu lah yang habis duluan kalau berani macam-macam sama Sasuke.

"Hampiri suamimu dan suruh ia diam. Kalau mau duluan saja, aku harus mengurus_nya_ dulu." Eh? Apa-apaan? Karin 'kan ingin meluruskan masalah di antara mereka berdua tapi… Hmm, biar deh kalau ternyata Sasuke yang ingin meluruskan masalahnya sendiri. Karin justru lebih senang.

"Baik, aku duluan. Ingat untuk mengontrol emosimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Karin pergi meninggalkan ruang tunggu tersebut dan menyisakan Sai dan Sasuke berdua. Aduh, kenapa suasananya tambah _krik_ begini sih? Lagipula, kenapa juga Karin meninggalkan mereka di saat tak tepat seperti ini?

Walaupun Sasuke dan Sai duduk bersebelahan namun, tak ada yang memulai berbicara duluan. Ayolah, masa tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan? Bahkan ini sudah hampir dua puluh menit mereka saling berdiam seperti ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kedua manusia ini…

_Cklek._

Pintu terbuka menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Sai dari kesunyian yang tercipta. Kekhawatiran terpatri jelas pada muka wanita berumur dua puluh sembilan itu. Sambil menggandeng kedua anaknya, ia menghampiri Sai.

Ia menghela napas, "Rawat inap," tuturnya singkat.

"Hah?" Air muka Sai tak kalah khawatirnya dengan milik Sakura.

"Tipes, makanan apa saja yang kauberikan pada anakku selama aku tak di rumah? Hah?" Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan Sai secara total. Ingat, ini juga salahnya karena terus-terusan sibuk dengan rumah sakit. Memangnya apa Sakura pikir Sai itu pengangguran? Sai itu sama sibuknya dengan Sakura, banyak pesanan untuk lukisannya jadi ia juga tidak bisa selalu memperhatikan Si Kembar.

"Kau juga salah, coba ingat-ingat apa saja yang telah kaulakukan selama dua tahun terakhir ini? Bahkan untuk pulang ke rumah pun kau jarang, seharusnya kau lebih memikirkan anak-anakmu…"

Sasuke merasa menjadi kambing dungu di sini, ia terabaikan. Tunggu, bukan hanya Sasuke yang terabaikan di sini… Bahkan sepasang anak kembar itu terabaikan. Ayolah, bukankah Sakura harus mengurus surat administrasi untuk pemesanan ruang rawat inap? Coba lihat, kondisi kedua anak itu sudah sangat lemas. Melihat ini, hati Sasuke pun tergerak untuk mendekati kedua anak yang sedang terbujur lemas di atas kursi.

Melihat kedua anak itu, sebenarnya bisa dibilang ia kesal karena mereka itu anak Sai tapi entah kenapa, di sisi lain juga ia merasa… Sayang. Perasaan macam apa ini? Dengan sangat pelan, ia raih Kakko dan menggendong bocah itu di belakangnya, "Kau, pegangan yang kuat," suruhnya sambil membenahi posisi Kakko.

Tangan kecil itu memeluk leher Sasuke dengan kuat seolah tak mau melepaskannya. Setelah yakin benar akan posisi tangan Kakko, Sasuke pun meraih Kei dan mengendong bocah yang tengah terlelap itu dari depan. Untung saja Kei sedang tertidur, kalau tidak entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh bocah itu terhadap Sasuke setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap _kaasan_ tercintanya.

"_Jisan_, kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Kakko dengan suara yang parau.

"_Jisan_ akan mengurus pemesanan kamar untuk kalian," jawabnya cuek, saat ini ia sudah berjalan menjauhi Sakura dan Sai yang masih asyik berdebat.

Hangat. Itu yang Kakko rasakan saat memeluk pria yang baru satu jam ia temui. Rasanya, ia tidak mau melepaskan orang yang ia peluk saat ini, bahkan saat tadi _jisan_ ini ingin mengantarnya kembali pada _kaasan_-nya seolah tersihir ia hanya mengikutinya dan membuat Kakko melupakan tempat bernama toilet itu. Intinya, bersama dengan _jisan_ ini memberikan Kakko sebuah perasaan aman dan nyaman menyelimuti bocah kecil itu. Saking nyamannya sampai-sampai kita bisa melihat kalau anak ini sudah mulai memejamkan matanya dan mengatur posisi di bahu Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sore hari menjelang malam begini, biasanya kantin rumah sakit ini lumayan ramai. Tentu saja pengunjungnya adalah para penunggu pasien dan pengunjung rumah sakit. Mungkin mereka akan meminum teh atau kopi sembari mengobrol ringan dengan atmosfer yang cukup bagus—tidak canggung dan serba salah seperti suasana yang tercipta di meja paling ujung dekat jendela.

Suasana yang tercipta benar-benar kurang mengenakan, sepasang mantan suami istri itu hanya berpura-pura sibuk dengan minuman di hadapan mereka. Haruno Sakura yang mengaduk-aduk _laté_ -nya dan Uchiha Sasuke yang sok sibuk meniup-niup kopi panasnya.

Tidak tahan akan suasana yang seperti ini, akhirnya si wanita pun mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Ehm, _etto_… Maaf malah merepotkanmu."

"Hn." Bahkan respon yang diberikan oleh si pria masih itu-itu saja, belum berubah rupanya.

Lalu apa? Sudah? Hanya sekedar meminta maaf dan 'hn'? Mereka berdua sama-sama punya hal penting yang harus disampaikan, tapi kenapa mereka berdua malah bertingkah seperti ini? Seolah-olah tidak mempunyai masalah.

Keheningan selama beberapa menit sempat terjadi, Sakura kembali berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Omong-omong, Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura meneguk ludahnya sebentar. "Sudah berapa bulan usia kandungan Karin-_san_?"

Bodoh, pake banget. Untuk apa Sakura menanyakan hal ini? Kayak nggak ada topik lain untuk dibahas, bukankah lebih baik kalau Sakura membicarakan tentang hubungan antara Kei dan Kakko dengan Sasuke?

"Hampir delapan bulan." Sasuke membalas dengan acuh, kemudian ia menghela napas. "Bagaimana dengan anakmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Sakura, kedua alisnya terlihat menyatu. Ah, syukurlah sedikit demi sedikit atmosfer di antara mereka mulai membaik.

"Ceritakan saja tentang anakmu," suruh Sasuke pada akhirnya.

_'Mereka anakmu juga, Sasuke-_kun,' tambah Sakura dalam hati, kemudian ekspresi wanita yang hampir mencapai kepala tiga itu melembut. "Mereka kembar, Kei yang lahir duluan dan tiga menit kemudian Kakko lahir. Ah, umur mereka sudah enam tahun dan seharusnya hari ini mereka sudah bisa masuk sekolah baru mereka, yah tapi sayangnya mereka malah sakit." Sakura terkekeh kecil. Ah, senyum pertama yang diberikan oleh Sakura pada Sasuke setelah enam tahun tidak bertemu.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, dalam hati sebenarnya ia bingung ingin berbicara apa. Iapun memutuskan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat sosok Haruno Sakura pertama kalinya setelah enam tahun.

"Jadi, di mana kau selama ini?" Kali ini Sasuke mecoba untuk bertanya dengan baik-baik. Ia akan seberusaha mungkin mengontrol emosinya, tidak seperti tadi. Ia tidak mau membuat wanita yang ia cintai takut pada dirinya.

Sakura tak berani menatap netra segelap malam itu secara langsung, ia lebih memilih untuk menatap _flat shoes_-nya. "Waktu itu stase terakhirku di Suna, dan karena perutku sudah mulai membesar ibu menyuruhku agar tinggal di sana sementara—eh setelah itu aku malah mendapat pekerjaan di Suna, yasudah kupikir sekalian saja membesarkan anak-anak di sana…"

Err, perut Sakura yang mulai membesar? Ja-Jadi… Secepat itukah Sakura melupakan dirinya? Kalau dihitung-hitung, baru beberapa bulan setelah perceraian mereka waktu itu tapi, Sakura sudah hamil saja. Ini agak aneh. Apa jangan-jangan… Ia sudah hamil bahkan sebelum mereka bercerai? Ah tidak mungkin.

"Oh, begitu." Tidak mau membuat kepalanya bertambah sakit, Sasuke pun hanya memberi respon sok santainya. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, telak menamparnya. Alasan Sakura tidak menghubungi Sasuke sebenarnya adalah karena Sakura memang sedang menghindari Sasuke waktu itu. Mau bagaimana juga, 'kan yang salah di sini tetap Sasuke—jadi kalau mau Sasuke saja yang menghubunginya duluan. Lagipula, memangnya ada ya orang ketawan selingkuh habis itu bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa? Setidaknya Sasuke berusaha meminta maaf dong, atau menjelaskan situasi yang ada waktu itu.

Haruno Sakura memilih untuk melawan, "Kau juga, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya balik?"

"Kau juga, kenapa malah bertanya balik?"

"Kau…" jari telunjuk Sasuke mengacung tepat di wajah Sakura. "Sudah, lupakan."

"Cih." Bibir Sakura mencebik, ia palingkan wajahnya ke kiri.

Terdengar suara deritan kursi didorong, Uchiha Sasuke tengah membangkitkan badannya dari kursi itu. "Besok aku akan ke sini lagi."

Dan kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat Haruno Sakura nyaris tersedak _laté_-nya. Apa katanya? Sasuke besok akan berada di sini lagi? Pria itu sudah gila, sudah punya istri juga malah sibuk sama mantan istrinya. Haha, mantan istri ya? Entah kenapa mengingat fakta miris itu membuat dada Sakura sesak. Oh, tidak. Ini tidak boleh, ingat, Sasuke 'kan sudah punya Karin.

.

.

.

Ternyata, ucapan Sasuke bukan sekedar ucapan kosong belaka. Pria ini benar-benar datang ke rumah sakit lagi—entah apa maksudnya. Apakah ia memang ingin bertemu si kembar atau bertemu dengan ibu si kembar. Hanya Sasuke dan _Kami-sama _yang tahu.

Sasuke agak terkejut mendapati kamar rawat inap si kembar yang kosong—kosong di sini maksudnya tidak ada seorangpun yang menjaga mereka berdua. Kakko dan Kei hanya sibuk menonton kartun di televisi. Padahal, sarapan pagi mereka sudah diantar oleh suster tapi mereka mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Ah, _jisan_, _ohayou_," sapa Kakko dengan datar.

Tatapan aneh Kei layangkan ke saudara kembarnya itu, "Kakko-_chan_, _jisan _itu 'kan jahat..." tentu Kei mengucapkannya dengan volume super rendah.

"Kei-_nii_, seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih pada _jisan_ ini. Kemarin, _jisan_ inilah yang telah menggendong kita ke sini," sanggah Kakko santai, kedua _onyx_-nya pun masih terkunci pada kartun di televisi.

Kei menjadi _kicep_, "_A-Ano,_ kalau begitu terima kasih, _jisan_," ucapnya lirih.

Tanpa Sasuke sadar, bahkan ia sudah tersenyum tipis. "Hn, sama-sama. Omong-omong, ke mana _kaasan_ dan ayah kalian?"

Diam mungkin merupakan pilihan yang tepat bagi Kei, bocah laki-laki ini lebih memilih untuk tidak membertitahukan di mana _kaasan_-nya. Ia tak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi.

"Oh, _kaasan_ sudah mulai bekerja hari ini, mungkin nanti saat istirahat makan siang _kaasan_ akan ke sini. Kalau ayah, aku tidak tahu."

Aduh, Kakko ngapain bilang ke Sasuke segala sih? Kei yang diem malah Kakko yang membeberkan keberadaan _kaasan_ mereka. Karena kesal, akhirnya Kei memanyunkan bibirnya dan menatap sebal ke arah Kakko. Ah, sayangnya tatapan sebal Kei dikacangin sama Kakko kasian, memang.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menghajar Sai sekarang juga, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Jelas-jelas anaknya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, dan Sai malah _kelayapan_ nggak jelas ke mana. Ayah macam apa Sai itu? Lihat saja nanti, kalau Sai sudah datang.

Sasuke mendekati kedua anak itu, dengan perlahan ia ambil sarapan mereka dan membuka plastiknya. "Ayo buka mulut kalian, kalian harus makan." Sasuke sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyuapi mereka.

Kakko adalah anak pertama yang tanpa ragu membuka mulutnya, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur ia sangat malas untuk makan. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang dari kemarin. Tapi entah kenapa, Kakko sangat ingin disuapi oleh _jisan_ ini. Kakko sangat suka saat _jisan_ ini memberi perhatian kepadanya.

Tanda tanya bergelantungan di kepala Kei. Adiknya yang notabene gengsinya besar, mau disuapi begitu saja oleh _jisan_ yang baru kemarin dikenalnya? Orang disuapi oleh Sai saja, Kakko ogah-ogahan lah ini… disuapi sama _jisan_ yang bahkan telah melukai _kaasan_-nya Kakko langsung mau. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apakah karena _jisan_ ini mirip dengan _tousan_ mereka?

Kini giliran Kei yang akan disuapi oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sudah bersiap akan menyuapi bocah itu tapi, Kei masih belum mau disuapi. "Aku nggak mau disuapi _jisan_, maunya disuapin sama ayah!"

Aduh, _déjavu_ ya Uchiha? Sakura pernah menolak untuk disuapi saat sakit waktu itu dan kata-kata yang diucapkannya hampir sama dengan yang Kei ucapkan. Kalau Sakura dulu berkata begini, "Aku nggak mau disuapi oleh orang sepertimu, maunya disuapin sama _tousan_!" manja 'kan? Sakura yang dulu.

"Tapi sekarang, ayahmu sedang tidak ada. Lebih baik, makan saja dulu—setidaknya tiga suap. Atau kalau kau tidak mau kusuapi, kau bisa makan sendiri." Jawab sang Uchiha pada akhirnya.

Kei masih mencebikkan bibirnya, "Kei maunya disuapin sama ayah, titik!"

Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke akan mengalah untuk sekarang. "Baik, _jisan_ akan mencari ayahmu." Entah kenapa juga Sasuke mau saja mencarikan Sai untuk Kei.

Dan setelah itu, Sasuke pun menghilang dan meninggalkan sepasang anak kembar itu berdua. Haruno Kakko hanya bisah menghela napas malas dan memberikan tatapan mengejek untuk kakaknya. "Cih, Kei-_nii_ belagu. Kei-_nii_ menyusahkan _jisan_ tahu nggak?"

"Kau aneh, Kakko. Bahkan kau mau saja disuapi oleh orang yang sudah jahat pada _kaasan_!"

"Jahat dari mana? Kei-_nii_ tidak tahu, 'kan? Bahkan saat _kaasan_ dan ayah sedang bertengkar, _jisan_ itu yang membawa kita ke sini. Semuanya _jisan_ itu yang mengurus!" Loh, loh? Pergi ke mana sifat _stay cool_ milik Kakko? Nada bicaranya saat ini tedengar tidak enak, _nyolot _begitu.

"Nggak tahu ah! Kakko-_chan_ payah!"

"Kei-_nii_ bodoh!"

"_Jisan_ jahat aja dibelain!"

"_Jisan _itu nggak jahat!"

"Jahat!"

"Enggak!"

"Jahat!"

"Enggak!"

"Ja—"

_Dug_!

Saking emosinya, Kakko melemparkan remot televisi yang tadi dipegangnya. Kebiasaan seorang Kakko nih, main lempar barang kalau sedang emosi. Dan detik berikutnya tentu saja suara tangisan memecah di sebuah kamar rawat inap yang terletak di lantai empat itu.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak mempercayai apa yang tengah dilihat oleh kedua matanya. Niatnya ingin mencari Sai dan begitu sampai di parkiran, masih pagi begini pula—ia melihat Shimura Sai sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang?! Ada yang salah di sini. Bagaimana mungkin Sai bermesraan dengan wanita lain sementara kedua anaknya sedang sakit dan istrinya sedang bekerja mencari uang?

Emosinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, dengan satu gerkan kasar ia tarik baju Sai dari belakang dan memberikan bogem mentah di pipi kiri laki-laki tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bermesraan dengan wanita lain sementara kedua anakmu sedang sakit dan istrimu sedang bekerja mencari uang?! Hah?! Dasar brengsek!"

Setetes darah keluar dari hidung pria Shimura itu, membuat Yamanaka Ino—sang tunangan gelagapan.

"Hei kau! Apa maksudmu? Anaknya? Istrinya? Aku ini tunangannya! Dan jika yang kau maksud Kakko dan Kei, mereka itu anak dari mantan suaminya Sakura-_forehead_!"

A-Apa? Apa maksud dari perkataan Si Pirang ini? Anak dari mantan suaminya?! Apa maksudnya Sasuke? Atau… Mantan suami yang lain? Astaga, ini rumit. Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini. Seketika, sepasang _onyx_ dan _aquamarine _menatapi Sai dengan intens.

"Sepertinya, kita harus bicara, Shimura."

Dan sepertinya, memang sudah saatnya Sai membuka semuanya. Mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk berbicara di kantin rumah sakit. Haah, lagi-lagi tempat itu. Kantin rumah sakit tidak terlalu ramai, jelas saja ini masih jam sebelas siang. Biasanya orang-orang akan makan siang setelah jam dua belas.

Tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang memesan macam-macam. Mereka hanya duduk tanpa makanan atau minuman. Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk menekan emosinya, sepertinya hal yang akan diketahuinya ini termasuk besar dan penting.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan semua ini, Shimura?"

Sai menghela napas, "Ah, _senpai_, mungkin seharusnya kau tanyakan hal ini kepada Sakura secara langsung," tuturnya sambil memperlihatkan senyuman anehnya.

"Kau terlalu lama, Sai-_kun_. Tinggal bilang saja apa susahnya, sih?" Sekarang malah Ino yang menjadi gemas.

"Baiklah, baik. Sebenarnya, Kei dan Kakko itu—"

Ah, _ringtone_ ponsel milik Sasuke menginterupsi pembicaraan penting itu. Kenapa ia bisa lupa men_-silent_ ponselnya sih? "Sial," dengan gerakan kasar Sasuke angkat ponsel itu dan mendapati suara Karin di ujung sana. "Apa? Hah?!"

_"Hei, biasa saja dong_! _Tadi seorang _client _datang ke sini dan memberikan sebuah proposal. Kau berada di mana sih? _Client _penting nih_!" balas Karin tanpa berhenti.

"Berisik! Sudah kau ke sini saja!" balas Sasuke setengah membentak.

_"Ke sini mana? Bicara yang jelas, bodoh_!"

"Rumah sakit." dan setelah itu Sasuke memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Memang menyebalkan, bukan?

"Maaf, bisa kaulanjutkan, Shimura?"

"Baik, ya sebenarnya Kakko dan Kei itu memang anakmu, _senpai_."

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat, jujur ia terkejut. Kenapa bisa? Kapan juga mereka melakukannya? Wah, sepertinya laki-laki tampan itu lupa, eh? "Bagaimana… bisa?"

"Malam itu, saat kalian mabuk, _senpai_," tambah Sai mengingatkan.

Oh, malam itu. Malam terkonyol sepanjang masa. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sakura akan hamil setelahnya, tapi tetap saja kenapa Sakura tidak pernah memberitahu masalah ini? "Oh, aku ingat."

"Beberapa hari setelah kalian bercerai, Sakura baru tahu kalau ia hamil—sudah hampir tiga bulan. Jangan tanya aku kenapa ia tidak memberitahukan berita kehamilannya, tapi yang jelas saat usia kandungannya sudah mulai memasuki tujuh bulan, stase terakhirnya di Suna—jadi _basan_ memutuskan agar Sakura sekalian tinggal di Suna saja untuk sementara sampai anaknya lahir," jelas Sai panjang lebar.

"Hn, sudah tahu." Memang Sasuke sudah mengetahui bagian itu, bukan? Tapi tetap saja sudah bagus Sai dengan baik hatinya mau menjelaskan eh, Sasuke malah memberikan respon menyebalkannya. Padahal, memangnya Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura baru mengetahui perihal kehamilannya beberapa hari setelah bercerai? Tidak 'kan? Yang Sasuke tahu hanyalah Sakura yang pindah ke Suna karena stase terakhirnya dan yaa begitulah intinya.

"Ah! Jadi, kau ini Uchiha-_san_ ya?"ucap Ino secara reflek.

"Hn." Sasuke malas bertanya dari mana Ino tahu namanya, ah yang pasti ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sakura setelah ini.

"Kau tahu, Uchiha-_san_, aku benar-benar kasihan melihat _fore_—Sakura waktu itu. Usia kandungannya sudah tua dan ia ketakutan sendirian, setiap ibu yang sedang mengandung pasti akan merasakan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat saat usia kandungannya mulai memasuki tujuh bulan. Sedangkan waktu itu, usia kandungannya sudah hampir delapan bulan."

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Sasuke, sebenarnya ia juga miris karena tidak bisa menemani Sakura yang sedang hamil. Sial. Kalau saja waktu itu Sasuke tidak menerima tuntutan cerai Sakura… pasti saat ini mereka sudah hidup berempat sebagai keluarga yang bahagia. Eh, tunggu. Bukankah ada Sai saat Sakura hamil? Bukankah Sai dan Sakura telah menikah? Lalu gadis pirang ini tadi bilang kalau dia adalah tunangannya. Ada apa ini?

"Tunggu, bukankah ada kau Shimura sebagai suaminya? Dan kenapa wanita ini bilang kalau dia adalah tunanganmu?"

"Ah, perkenalkan, ini Yamanaka Ino dan dia memang tunanganku. Kami akan menikah tahun ini, dan err _senpai_, memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku itu suaminya Sakura?"

Nggak nanya. Mau Sai menikah tahun ini atau sepuluh tahun lagi pun Sasuke tak peduli. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, memang benar sih. Sai tak pernah bilang kalau ia dan Sakura adalah suami-istri. "Lalu, kenapa mereka memanggilmu dengan sebutan ayah?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Mudah saja—"

"—Ah! Sasuke-_kun_! Kucari kau ke mana-mana. Dasar bodoh! Menyusahkan saja, apa kau tidak tahu ya orang hamil itu cepat lelah." Wanita berambut merah itu mengeluh sembari memegangi perutnya yang buncit itu, kemudian ia pun mengatur posisi di sebelah Ino. Aduh, pingangnya terasa ngilu sekali—entah kenapa.

Karin. Lagi-lagi wanita hamil ini yang menginterupsi. Melihat wanita ini mau tak mau membuat Sai teringat, ia harus menanyakan apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Karin. Apa benar Sasuke telah menikah dengan Karin?

"Loh? Ada Shimura juga dan… Err—"

"—Yamanaka Ino," kata Ino memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baik, kembali ke topik. Iya, _senpai_ mereka bilang kalau mereka iri dengan teman-teman mereka yang memiliki ayah—dan karena menurut mereka juga wajahku mirip dengan wajah _senpai_, akhirnya mereka meminta izin untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah."

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa ya?" Karin yang baru datang pun hanya bisa memasang tampang cupunya. Masih mending didengar, kali ini Karin diabaikan. Kasihan, memang.

"Hm, begitu." Sekarang semuanya terasa benar, pantas saja kedua anak itu tidak memakai marga Shimura—melainkan memakai marga Sakura sendiri.

Sai cukup lega, akhirnya kabut yang menutupi persoalan mereka berempat—Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, dan Karin sedikit-sedikit mulai menghilang. Kini giliran Sai yang bertanya, "Hm, maaf _senpai_, kalau boleh aku bertanya, apa kau telah menikah dengan..." Sai melirik Karin dengan ekor matanya. "Karin-_senpai_?"

Ucapan Sai tadi membuat Karin _jawdrop_, "Aku? Menikah dengan dia? Yang benar saja! Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan orang yang jelas-jelas masih gagal _move_ _on_ dari mantan istrinya?"

Sontak, Sasuke tendang kaki mulus Karin dengan sepatu hitamnya. Catat, Uchiha Sasuke menendang kaki seorang ibu hamil dengan keras. "Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Kemudian, pria yang usianya telah mencapai kepala tiga itu membangkitkan badannya dari kursi. Mungkin sekarang, istirahat makan siang telah tiba. Pokoknya, ia akan menghampiri Haruno Sakura sekarang juga.

"Aku akan menghampiri Sakura, sekarang. _Arigatou_, Shimura."

.

.

.

"_Kaasan_, kapan sih kita keluar dari sini? Kei bosaaan, Kei 'kan mau ke sekolah baru…" keluh Kei sembari membenahi posisi tidurnya.

Sakura mendelik pelan, "Halah, kau disuruh makan saja susah bagaimana mau cepat keluar dari sini? Makanya, kalau tidak mau sakit, makan yang benar! Perhatikan pola makan, juga jangan jajan sembarangan…" Sakura memegangi gelas berisi air dan hendak meminumkannya ke anak pertamanya. "Ayo, buka mulutmu! Minum obatnya dulu," perintah wanita itu.

"_Hai, hai, kaasan_. Tapi, Kakko-_chan _tuh yang aneh! Masa disuapi sama orang asing mau aja," ejek Kei seolah-olah dia yang paling benar.

"Kei, jangan begitu. Bagaimana kalau _kaasan_ bilang _jisan_ itu bukan orang asing? Dia memang bukan orang asing, Kei. Jadi, jangan membencinya."

"Hah? Apa maksud _kaasan_?"

_Brak_!

Uchiha Sasuke kembali datang, kali ini tanpa mengetuk pintu. Juga tanpa Sai, ia ke sini bukan untuk Kei maupun Kakko. Ia ke sini untuk Haruno Sakura. Dengan kasar pun ia tarik tangan wanita Haruno itu.

"Apa sih? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar begini?"

Benar, kenapa juga Sasuke selalu seperti ini? Entahlah. Mungkin memang dari sananya dia begitu.

"Tuh, tuh Kakko-_chan_ lihat 'kan… _jisan_ ini _memang _jahat 'kaan," sela Kei masih merasa yang paling benar. Sedangkan respon Kakko? Biasa saja tuh, dia malah cuek dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sial, Sasuke benar-benar lupa akan keberadaan kedua anaknya.

"Lebih baik, kita bicarakan di ruanganku saja." Sakura pun mengambil inisiatif. Setelah memberi pesan kepada kedua anaknya, Sakura menuntun Sasuke ke ruangannya.

Jujur, perasaan Sakura tidak enak. Tatapan Sasuke yang tadi terlalu menyeramkan—seperti hyena yang haus akan mangsa. Oke, ini berlebihan. Rasanya setiap langkah yang diambil oleh wanita ini begitu lebar, tanpa terasa ruangannya sudah berada di depan matanya. Begitu Sakura ingin meraih gagang pintu itu, Sasuke mendahuluinya, menarik wanita itu dengan agak kasar dan menjeblak pintu ruangannya. Ih, Sasuke seenaknya deh. Iya soalnya dia nggak ikut beli pintu ruangan Sakura, jadi kalo pintunya rusak pasti Sakura 'kan yang dimintai ganti rugi?

"Kenapa, Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?!" Sasuke mencengkram kuat bahu Sakura, setiap kata diucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan.

Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat, ia telan bentakan Sasuke bulat-bulat. "Bilang… Apa?" Cicitnya takut-takut. Saat ini rasanya jantung Sakura ingin lepas dari tempatnya.

"Anak kita!" serunya lantang, entah suaranya terdengar sampai luar ruangan ini atau tidak. Astaga, Sasuke cukup tidak tahu diri untuk berteriak sekeras itu di rumah sakit.

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang meremas hati Sakura dengan kuat. Sesak. Bahkan secara instan, air mata lolos dari matanya dan tak mau berhenti. Jadi, Sasuke sudah tahu, eh? Sakura membuka mulutnya, tapi lidahnya terasa kaku. Nyatanya ia hanya bisa menunduk. Kemana perginya sifat (sok) berani Sakura?

"Hanya bisa diam, eh?" pria itu mulai mengontrol emosinya, kemudian suara _baritone_-nya terdengar lebih berat. Pria itu menghela napas. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, Haruno."

Haruno? Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama marganya? Astaga, bahkan dari sana kita bisa melihat betapa marahnya Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke sudah memanggil Sakura dengan marganya itu berarti… Uchiha Sasuke siap meledak. Menjauh darinya sekarang adalah pilihan yang paling tepat—tapi sayangnya, Sakura tidak bisa. Bukan, bukan hanya karena Sasuke yang mencengkram bahunya tapi, sampai kapan ia mau kabur dari masalah ini? Sudah enam tahun ini dia lari bukan?

"Kau tahu, ini bukan hanya tentang dirimu Haruno. Kau terlalu egois, dan aku… Kecewa." Suara Sasuke semakin merendah, cengkramannya melonggar.

Sakura tidak bisa begini, ia paksakan suaranya untuk keluar. "Memangnya kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Hah?! Kau juga egois, Uchiha! Kau senang di saat aku susah! Kau asyik bermesraan dengan Karin-_san_ dan menyetujui tuntutan ceraiku waktu itu," Sakura sesunggukan, "Kau juga tidak memikirkan perasaanku, Sasuke-_kun_…" rasanya terlalu miris kalau mengingat-ingat saat itu.

"Aku senang di saat kau susah?" Pria itu membalikkan badannya, mendekati pintu ruangan mantan istrinya. "Kau sok tahu."

_Blam._

Dan pintu itu pun dibantingnya kembali. Memang, Sakura salah. Kata siapa laki-laki itu bersenang-senang di saat Sakura susah? Nyatanya, tanpa mereka berdua tahu… Mereka sama-sama susah kala itu. Tidak ada satu malam pun Sasuke bisa tertidur nyenyak selama enam tahun ini, otaknya selalu memikirkan dimanakah keberadaan Sakura—apakah wanita itu baik-baik saja? Apa wanita itu bahagia? Yaa, bahkan tanpa mereka berdua sadari sebenarnya mereka sama-sama susah. Mereka sama-sama merasa kehilangan. Mungkin Haruno Sakura tidak akan mengakuinya akan tetapi, hatinya tidak bisa berbohong.

Benar. Mau sampai kapan ia membohongi perasaannya? Mau sampai kapan masalah ini dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja? Sakura membulatkan tekad, masalah ini harus selesai sekarang. _Harus_. Ia sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi.

Setengah berlari Sakura mencari sosok Uchiha Sasuke itu. Tak peduli seberapa panjang lorong rumah sakit, wanita itu akan terus mencarinya. Sakura menggulirkan bola matanya ke segala penjuru rumah sakit, mencari laki-laki itu. Sakura yakin benar kalau Sasuke masih belum jauh dari sini. Tak ia pedulikan orang-orang yang melemparkan tatapan aneh—akibat mata merah dan jejak-jejak air mata yang masih ada—kepadanya.

**Sakura's POV**

Hah, hah, hah… Yaampun, pengap. Baru lari sedikit aja sudah selelah ini, yah ketahuan 'kan aku jarang berolahraga—oke, itu nggak penting. Aku berhenti sebentar mengistirahatkan kakiku sambil tetap mengedarkan pandanganku guna mencari sosok mantan suamiku itu. Iya, mantan. Kurang jelas? **MANTAN SUAMI.**Jangan bilang masih kurang jelas, tolong. Nah! Itu dia, meski membelakangiku, aku yakin betul itu Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja aku yakin, orang yang memiliki rambut model seaneh itu 'kan langka. "Sas—"

_Bruk._

Itu… Apa? Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah kanan. Toilet wanita. Tadi itu suara apa ya? Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Oke, perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Kuhampiri toilet itu dan membuka pintunya secara perlahan—eh? Kok berat? Rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal pintu ini. Dengan sedikit tenaga—bohong deh, lumayan banyak tenaga yang kupakai untuk mendorong pintu ini, kutemukan sesosok yang kukenal sedang bersandar sembari memegangi perutnya.

"K-Karin-_senpai_?! _Doushite_?"

"Sa-Sakura…" panggilnya lemah. Yaampun, Karin-_senpai_ sepertinya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat—terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang seperti orang yang–corettidakbuangairselamasatuminggucoret—kesak itan.

Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan sih?! Bodoh! Lupakan tentang wajahnya, aku yakin dulu saat ingin melahirkan Kei dan Kakko juga pasti wajahku tak jauh berbeda dengan wajah Karin-_senpai_. Kuarahkan tatapanku ke betis Karin-_senpai_. "Ja-Jangan bilang… Air ketuban _senpai_ pecah?"

"Iya, dan sekarang aku—"

"—Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar, _senpai_. Aku akan mencari bantuan!" Bantuan! Aku harus mencari bantuan! Astagaaaa! Toloong! Aku paniiiik!

_Grep_.

Eh? Karin-_senpai_… Kenapa? Menahan lenganku?

"Sakura… Tentang Sasuke—"

Astaga Karin-_senpai_, apa dia ingin menjelaskan yang waktu itu? Oke, kuakui aku sangat ingin tahu kejelasan dari semuanya tapi, ini bisa ditunda sebentar! "—_Senpai_, nanti saja bicaranya… Lebih baik biarkan aku mencari bantuan dulu!"Aku hendak melesat mencari bantuan tapi, lagi-lagi Karin-_senpai_ menahan tanganku.

"Ta-Tapi… Aku takut, Sakura," ujarnya sembari mengencangkan cengkramannya pada lenganku. Duh, sakit mbak. Eh? kok jadi _déjavu_ ya?Bedanya, kalau Karin-_senpai_ menyalurkan rasa sakitnya ke tanganku kalau aku menyalurkan rasa sakitku ke… sprei putih di atas brankar. Haha miris, memang. Coba aja ada Sasuke-_kun_ dulu, pasti… Ah sudahlah. Sakura, sadar. Bahkan istrinya sudah mau melahirkan!

Kuhela napasku—tidak, aku bukannya lelah atau tidak mau menolong Karin-_san_. Aku… rasanya aku memahami situasi Karin-_san_ saat ini… Saat ini ia sedang sendirian dan dihadapi dalam situasi di antara hidup dan mati. Tentu saja, dia pasti takut.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Suara sepatu beberapa orang yang tengah berlari memenuhi lorong rumah sakit. Ah! mungkin itu suster yang sudah siap dengan brankar untuk membawa Karin-_senpai_. Huaa, akhirnya mereka datang juga. Dengan perlahan, kukalungkan lengan Karin-_senpai_ ke bahuku berusaha untuk menuntunnya sambil tetap menyemangatinya, menyelempangkan tas tangannya di bahu kiriku dan—

_Brak._

_Dug._

—terjeduk. Mau tertawa? Silahkan. Aku juga memang bodoh, kenapa juga dari tadi aku berdiam diri di belakang pintu? Aish tapi, para suster itu juga salah! Kenapa sih main jeblak pintu seperti itu? Apa mereka terkena wabah jeblak pintu milik Sasuke-_kun_, ya?

Para suster bekerja kilat dan membawa Karin-_senpai_ menuju ruang operasi, sementara aku ditanyai oleh salah seorang perawat mengenai biaya administrasi dan lain-lain. Bagus banget, sudah dijedukin, dikacangin, sekarang dipalakin. Hebat.

"Haruno-_sensei_, bisakah anda memberitahu kami siapa nama dari pasien ini?" tanyanya sudah memasang pose siaga—memegang sebuah papan jalan, kertas, dan pulpen.

Err, Aku harus jawab apa? Uzumaki Karin? Ohiya, lupa 'kan nama Uzumaki-nya sudah terganti… "Uchiha Karin," tuturku seadanya. Nggak tahu deh mukaku seperti apa sekarang, yang jelas saat menyebutkan nama itu—entah kenapa nyesek woy.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGGANTI NAMA ORANG, HARUNO! NAMAKU BUKAN UCHIHA! NAMAKU HOZUKI KARIN, HOZUKIIII!" Duh, mak. Karin-_senpai_ teriak keras banget. Mungkin teriakannya barusan sudah mengalahkan auman gajah mengamuk di kebun binatang. Hmm, apa Karin-_senpai_ sedang menyalurkan rasa sakitnya?

Eh tapi… Tunggu. Barusan Karin-_senpai_ bilang apa? Hozuki? Hozuki, bukan Uchiha? EEEEEH?! Jadi, suaminya Karin-_senpai_ itu… Suigetsu-_senpai_?!

**End of Sakura's POV**

Saat ini wajah Sakura sedang menampilkan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak elit. Tentu saja, jadi selama ini… Untuk apa dia galau untuk alasan yang tidak jelas? Yaampun. Sungguh, _jleb moment_. Sakura terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu rumah sakit.

_Drrrrrrt!_

_Drrrrrrt!_

Sesuatu di dalam _clutch_ milik Karin bergetar. Sakura menjadi bingung, ini tas orang—apakah ia harus membukanya? Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka _clutch_ itu dan mengangkat teleponnya. Habis, saat ini belum ada yang mengetahui kabar perihal persalinan Karin—'kan kasihan.

_"_Halo, _konnichiwa_—ah bukan, aku Haruno Sakura. Apa ini Suigetsu-_senpai_?" tanya Sakura karena sempat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel tadi.

_"Lho? Bagaimana bisa ponsel Karin ada padamu? Kau… Haruno Sakura? Haruno Sakura yang manta—"_

"—Ya! _Senpai_, aku Haruno Sakura yang _itu_. _Senpai,_ lebih baik sekarang kau ke rumah sakit Konoha! Ini gawat, istrimu akan segera melahirkan!" potong Sakura cepat, sengaja banget mengalihkan topik.

"_Baik_!_ Aku akan segera ke sana, Haruno_, arigatou!" balasnya sebelum memutus sambungan telepon tersebut.

Hozuki Suigetsu datang lima belas menit kemudian. Matanya membesar melihat sosok yang sudah enam tahun menghilang tanpa kabar itu sekarang malah sedang duduk menunggui istrinya. "Haruno, kenapa bisa istriku melahirkan sekarang? Usia kandungannya baru delapan bulan!"

Sakura mengendikkan bahu, "Aku tidak tahu, _senpai_… Kita bisa tanyakan dokter yang sedang mengoperasinya, nanti."

Pria berambut putih itu menghela napas, gerak-geriknya menunjukkan kegelisahan yang luar biasa. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa membatin miris, ia iri tentu saja. _'Jadi… Apa begitu ya reaksi seorang suami yang sedang menunggui istrinya yang sedang bersalin?'_

"Ah, Haruno… Omong-omong, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Hitung-hitung mengurangi rasa gelisahnya.

"Ya, seperti yang kaulihat… Aku baik-baik saja, _senpai_," jawab Sakura seadanya.

Mendadak, Suigetsu teringat akan hal yang ingin ditanyakannya sejak ia mendengar suara Haruno Sakura, tadi. Hal yang membuat istrinya sempat _stress_ karena berangapan bahwa ialah yang menghancurkan rumah tangga Si Wanita Musim Semi dan sahabatnya itu. "Kau, sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke? Sudah mendapat penjelasan dari Karin?"

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, di wajahnya sudah terpatri ekspresi sedih. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_, tadi Karin-_senpai_ hampir menjelaskan—tapi, situasinya sedang tidak tepat." Iyalah nggak tepat, masa iya Sakura mendengarkan Karin menjelaskan semuanya secara panjang lebar? Bisa-bisa bayi Karin lahir di kamar mandi tadi…

Suigetsu menghela napas, kalau begitu… Ia harus mewakilkan istrinya. Benar begitu, bukan? "Hmm, begini, Haruno. Mungkin kalau kau mendengar penjelasan Karin, kau akan sangat menyesal menuntut Sasuke cerai dulu, haha."

Apa-apaan? Suigetsu pakai tertawa segala. Mau ngajak ribut ya? Mau merasakan kepalan tinju Haruno ya?—Eh? Nampaknya Haruno Sakura sudah mulai tertular oleh (mantan) suaminya. Sakura berdecak, "Ah, _senpai_ jangan sok tahu… Belum tentu, 'kan?"

"Berani bertaruh?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau kau menyesal, kau harus rujuk dengan Sasuke!" Suigetsu menyeringai, ia yakin seribu persen kalau _kouhai_-nya semasa di SMA ini pasti akan sangaaaaaat menyesal. Iyalah, orang alasan Karin meluk-meluk Sasuke itu _gubrak_ banget.

"Oke! Siapa takut! Tapi, kalau aku tidak menyesal… Anakmu buatku!" tantang Sakura dengan volume suara yang cukup keras. Nggak tahu aja kalau alasan Karin memeluk Sasuke sambil mesem-mesem waktu itu benar-benar _gubrak_.

A-Apa? Enak saja Sakura mau meminta anaknya. Mendapatkannya susah tuh! Butuh waktu lima tahun lebih untuk mendapatkannya! "Baik," ucapnya _pede_.

Yaampun, ini berdua… bukannya berdoa pada _Kamisama_ agar Karin dan si bayi diberi keselamatan—mengingat Karin melahirkan anaknya sebelum sembilan bulan (_premature_) yang menyebabkan kondisi bayi yang akan sangat rentan seusai lahir. Ini mereka malah taruhan nggak jelas sementara Karin sedang dioperasi _caesar_.

"Yasudah, cepat jelaskan yang waktu itu!" perintah Sakura seenaknya, songong, memang.

"Ck, Kau itu terlalu bodoh. Kau tahu, Karin memeluk Sasuke waktu itu karena dia terharu!" ujar Suigetsu setengah _nyolot_.

Kedua alis Sakura bertautan, ini orang ngomong yang benar kenapa… Agak nggak jelas. "Terharu kenapa?"

"Ya terharu karena waktu itu dia baru saja kulamar! Jadi, waktu itu setelah aku melamarnya dia mengunjungi Sasuke dan membawakan kabar bahagia itu! Wajar 'kan mereka berpelukan? Kau saja yang berlebihan waktu itu, Haruno."

Memang, faktanya malam itu Karin memberitahukan perihal lamaran Suigetsu—dan Sasuke reflek memeluknya. Oh, ayolah—hanya pelukan yang biasa dilakukan antar sahabat. Eh, Sakura malah masuk setelahnya… Sakura memang sedang emosian kala itu. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya sendiri, ternyata ia sedang mengandung—makanya tingkat emosinya agak labil waktu itu.

"Aku tidak berlebihan! Wajar 'kan waktu itu aku sedang mengandung…" tuturnya beralibi.

"Kau mengandung?! Itu anak Sasuke?" Suigetsu melotot, terang saja ia terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura dan Sasuke… Memiliki anak?! Ayolah, semua juga tahu. Haruno Sakura benar-benar membenci Uchiha Sasuke yang jelas-jelas mencintainya.

Sakura mendelik, "Iyalah! Masa anaknya Fugaku-_tousan_?"

_No comment_. Gila aja kalau itu benar-benar anaknya Fugaku. "Ah, sudahlah. Jadi, apa kau menyesal? Jawab jujur!"

Sial. Sakura lupa akan taruhannya. Tentu saja ia menyesal! Rasanya _jleb_ ditambah _gubrak_, coba saja kalau dia mau mendengar penjelasan Karin waktu itu… Tapi, waktu itu sudah tidak ada. Percuma kalau berharap, yang ada hanyalah waktu sekarang. Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau Sakura memperbaiki semuanya dengan Sasuke. Sakura menunduk, menatapi lantai. "Iya, aku mengaku. Aku menyesal, apa _senpai_ puas?" ucapnya lesu.

"Tidak, kau belum rujuk dengan Sasuke sih—asal kau tahu, Haruno. Saat kau hilang, mantan suamimu yang satu itu benar-benar terlihat seperti orang idiot. Sifat premannya itu makin menjadi-jadi, dia juga sering melamun sendiri lalu tiba-tiba marah-marah sendiri… Idiot, bukan?" laki-laki itu tertawa miris. Kondisi sahabatnya yang satu itu tanpa Haruno Sakura benar-benar buruk.

Entah kenapa sekarang Sakura malah merasa bersalah. Ia bodoh, memang. Semua kekacauan yang ada terjadi karenanya. Karena kebodohannya waktu itu, Sasuke jadi begitu. Karena kebodohannya waktu itu, bahkan Karin sempat _stress_. Karena kebodohannya waktu itu, kedua anaknya tidak memiliki ayah. Karena kebodohannya waktu itu, Mikoto dan Fugaku yang menginginkan cucu malah tidak mendapatkannya. Duh, rumit. Tapi mau disanggah juga, faktanya Haruno Sakura lah penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini.

"_Senpai_… Serius? Tapi, bukankah Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura berdehem pelan, menelan ludahnya—yang entah kenapa susah ditelan seperti menelan beling. "Menyukai Karin-_senpai_?"

_Death glare_ telak diberikan Suigetsu kepada wanita yang pernah menyandang nama Uchiha ini. Greget, sangat. Astaga, Haruno Sakura itu memang tidak peka ya? "Kau bodoh ya? Ah sudah, aku lelah. Lebih baik, sana temui dia! Cepat rujuk dengannya, aku ingin menunggu istriku," suruhnya. Ia mengurut pelipisnya, sepertinya operasi persalinan istrinya akan selesai sebentar lagi. Memang tidak terasa, ucapkan terima kasih kepada Haruno. Setidaknya perasaan khawatir dan gelisahnya mulai berkurang berangsur-angsur.

Sakura tersenyum, "_Senpai_, terima kasih. Ah, semoga Karin-_senpai_ dan anakmu baik-baik saja!"

Suigetsu membalas senyuman Sakura, "Sama-sama, Haruno. Sudah, hampiri Sasuke sana!"

"Iyaaa," sahutnya sambil berlalu. Tapi, baru tiga langkah Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya… Wanita itu kembali lagi. Ia kembali duduk di sebelah Suigetsu.

"_S-Senpai_," suara Sakura dibuat manja, menyebabkan Suigetsu berpikir apa sih maunya orang ini? "Aku takut…" desisnya lirih.

Ah, tidak tahu. Sudah cukup sampai di sini Suigetsu membantu, ia 'kan mengkhawatirkan operasi persalinan istrinya…

_Drrrrrrt_!

_Drrrrrrt_!

Eh, lupa. _Clutch_ milik Karin 'kan masih ada di tangan Sakura. Segera saja Sakura berikan _clutch_ Karin pada Suigetsu, "_Senpai_, maaf aku lupa. Ini, _clutch_ milik Karin-_senpai_ dan ponselnya bergetar."

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menerima _clutch_ milik istrinya, ia ambil ponsel istrinya dan mendapati nama Uchiha Sasuke di sana. "Ini Sasuke, coba kau terima teleponnya," suruhnya sambil memberikan ponsel berwarna putih itu.

Gelagapan. Itulah reaksi yang diberikan oleh wanita musim semi ini. Dengan kilat, Suigetsu sambar kembali ponsel putih yang tengah dipegang Sakura dan membuat wanita ini menghela napas lega. Tapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Suigetsu ternyata tidak mengabaikan panggilan itu—seperti yang Sakura kira. Justru Suigetsu menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel putih istrinya di telinga Sakura.

Sekujur badan Sakura kaku seketika.

_"Karin! Di mana kau?! Cepat, ke sini, parkiran!"_

Tuh, siapa yang nggak tegang coba? Baru saja memencet tombol hijau—Sakura malah disembur dengan bentakan Sasuke.

Dengan takut-takut, Sakura membuka mulutnya, "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…"

Hening. Sasuke tidak membalas wanita itu. Masih kesal rupanya. Kembali, wanita itu mengambil inisiatif. "_Sumimasen… Hontou ni sumimasen ," _desisnya lirih. _Liquid_ bening pun tak ayal lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Sakura mengucapkannya dengan tulus, sepenuh hati sambil mengingat-ingat kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Suigetsu hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat melihat Sakura sudah mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sambungan telepon belum terputus, wanita itu masih berjalan pelan—entah ke mana dengan bahu yang bergetar. Ia terisak, "A-Aku mengaku salah, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Tak Sakura pedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Memang saat ini Sakura terlihat buruk—oh, ayolah. Seorang wanita berjas putih yang sudah terlihat gagah malah menangis sesunggukan sambil memegang telepon. Masih mending ponsel yang dipegang miliknya, ini milik orang.

Tujuannya hanyalah satu. Ia ingin menyusul Sasuke ke parkiran, ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. Sudah cukup enam tahun ini ia (dan anak-anaknya) tersiksa. Ia ingin hidup bahagia, bukankah semua orang ingin bahagia? Semua orang memang ingin bahagia dan berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu.

Sakura menggulirkan matanya yang sembab ke segala arah. Fokusnya hanya satu. Pria berjas hitam yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah mobil _sport _putih. Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin ia tidak melihat Sakura—karena posisinya membelakangi wanita itu. Secara perlahan, Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Yaampun, laki-laki itu hanya diam saja sedari tadi. Tidak membalas permintaan maaf—yang susah-susah dilontarkan Sakura.

Astaga, punggung Sasuke… Sejak kapan punggungnya terlihat sekokoh ini? Sakura terisak pelan, "Aku benar-benar mengaku salah, maafkan aku…" tuturnya masih dengan ponsel Karin di telinganya.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura hanya bisa mematung kala Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan merengkuh tubuh wanita itu dengan kuat. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi," bisiknya rendah.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura membalas pelukan pria itu. "Aku berjanji, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Jangan pernah bertingkah egois begini lagi. Pikirkan perasaanku, bodoh. Ingat, ini bukan hanya tentang dirimu," Sasuke mengambil napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Ini tentang kita."

Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya, ahaha lucu sekali—seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu. "Iya, aku tahu. Ini tentang kita." Kemudian wanita itu terkekeh pelan.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar kesal.

"Tidak, aku hanya cukup terkejut. Ternyata om-om brutal sepertimu bisa berkata seperti itu."

Malas menanggapi ocehan wanita_nya_ barusan, iapun hanya memberikan respon andalannya. "Hn."

"Ah iya, Sakura. Hari Minggu besok, persiapkan dirimu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Hah? Untuk?"

"Pernikahan kita."

.

.

.

**END**

**Balesan review buat yang nggak login:**

**jillia: **Aaaaa terima kasih :"))) ini udah lanjut yaa, semoga nggak mengecewakan :"D

**Jeffira Ridhany: **Apakah kita saling mengenal? :| wkwk itu nggak frontal jejeee-_- tadinya kan mau dibikin lebih frontal biar renyah :33

**Always sasusaku: **Waaa terima kasih :D hehe, aku memang sengaja soalnya lagi ngga mau buat yang galau-galau banget XD hehehe, iya memang kecepetan ternyata ;-; di chapter inipun juga… wkwk

**Tsuki: **Terima kasih, terima kasih, dan terima kasiiih :"DD maaf nggak bisa update kilat ;-;

**CLOUDS- Chan: ** Hai^^ terima kasih yaa :) ini udah lanjut, eh btw manggilnya Rima aja ;;)

**NE: **Ahaha, yaa abis gimana yaa coba deh laki-laki umur 30 itu dipanggilnya apa kalo bukan om-om? XD padahal Saku juga udah bisa dipanggil tante ya XD maaf nggabisa cepet ;-;

**rosev**: Terima kasih :) hmm, kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba? Ya wajar dong namanya juga fic bersambung XD ngehehehe~ :3

**chii no pinkycherry: **Aaaah, ini udah lanjut :" maaf lamaa hehehe :$

**cheryxsasuke: **Waaa terima kasiih ;;) huaa maaf, anak-anak mereka nggak melakukan apa-apa :( tadinya aku mau bikin kaya gitu tapi… nanti ceritanya jadi panjang dong hehe maaf yaa chapter 2 jadinya begini m(_)m

**Yang ada akunnya, cek pm-nya yaaw :33 **

**A/N: **Ah nggaktau aaaaaaaaaaaah *ngumpet dalem pelukan Sasuke* Yaampun aku nggakbisa bikin ending yang _epic_ aku malah bikin agak ngegantung.-. T^T huahuahuaaaaaaaaaa Jejeee maaf Je, kalo _last chapter_-nya begini :((((( Maaf juga buat semua yang bacaaa, kalo mengecewakan huaa maklumi saya yang masih terserang wb ini yaaa ;-; Sumpah, aku ngerasa aduh serba kekurangan banget iniiii ;-;

Terima kasih banget buat yang udah review, fave, follow, dan baca cerita inii :") hehehe sekali lagi maaaaf banget kalau mengecewakan m(_)m Hmm, setelah ini enaknya fic mana duluan yang mau di_-update_? Kuusahain deh :")

**Special thanks for reviewers chapter 1 :"):**

******Shin 41**, jillia**, ****srzkun****, ****Natsuyakiko32****,** Jeffira Ridhany**, ****BlueSnowPinkIce****, ****Rannada Youichi****, ****UchiHarunoKid****, ****sonedinda****, ****Tomat-23****, **Always sasusaku**, ****Neko Darkblue****, ****hanazono yuri****, ****Tsurugi De Lelouch****, ****Rosachi-hime****, ****CherRyeowook****, ****NamikazeMiNaru**, Tsuki**, ****Nina317Elf**, CLOUDS- Chan, NE, rosev**, ****Khaylila Paradis****, ****desypramitha2****, ****furiikuhime****, ****SugarlessGum99****, ****Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**, chii no pinkycherry**, ****WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali****, ****emerallized onyxta**, cheryxsasuke.

**Yang lain nyusul yaa kalo ada hehe^^ maaf kalo ada yang kelewat~ **

_Mind to RnR minna-sama? Arigatou :"33_


End file.
